Latch Key
by FlowerPot21
Summary: A mother would do anything for her children...This one is more focused on the intense feelings of a young victim...EO, JC, rated for language, a scene of sexual abuse. Quick read. Next in series: Immature
1. Chapter 1

Latch Key

Prologue

**Wei's Fruit and Dairy Market**

**Central Park West**

**3:50 PM Tuesday**

Sergeant Lane Olsen and Officer Hank Wells drove up to the market in their squad car and they saw the commotion outside the store.

"You ready for all the drama, rookie?" Olsen asked his partner.

"Oh yeah, I'm in the big leagues," Wells joked as they both got out of the car.

There was a young man and an old woman yelling alternately at the young girl, whom was being held by another paying customer in the store.

"Let me go!" The girl screeched. "I didn't take anything!"

"Look, we saw you in the mirror!" Mark Wei, the co-owner of the store yelled. "I know you took something, kid. Just give the stuff back and we won't press charges, right officers?"

"Sure," Wells nodded as he kneeled down to the girl's eyelevel. "What's your name?"

"Dee Dee," the girl said spitefully. "Dee Dee Nelson."

"Well, Dee Dee do you know what you did was wrong?" Wells explained.

"No because I didn't do anything!" Dee Dee shouted. "Will you let me go, I gotta get home."

"Just empty your pockets and-" Olsen was interrupted by an urgent call on the radio. "Wells we got a robbery. Let the girl go."

Mark glared at Dee Dee before turning her loose and the ten year old ran up the street.

"Don't you come back into this store!" He yelled after her as she rounded the corner.

Eleven year old Jennifer Zimmerman stopped and leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

"Hey uberface!"

Jennifer took in another deep breath. "Did you get the stuff, butt face?"

"Yep," Edward, her eight year old brother nodded. "I even snagged the snack cakes Granny Wei makes."

"Good," Jennifer praised her little brother as she came over to him. "You're not too bad, Eddie. C'mon, we gotta go home."

Edward sighed as they went down to the bus stop.

They waited twenty minutes for the bus to arrive and they boarded. Jennifer paid the fee and then she sat next to her brother. His back pack was heavy, and her stomach began to growl at the thought of all that food.

"Hey, I got something for Megs," Eddie said with a smile. He opened up the front pocket and pulled out a small silver charm bracelet. It had a kitten, a heart, and ballet shoes.

"Nice," she commented. "Where'd you find that?"

"On the floor outside the girls' restroom at school," he said. "I think Megs will like it."

"Yeah," Jennifer sighed as they rode the bus home.

**Zimmerman Apartment**

**Madison & 5th St.**

**4:55 PM**

Jennifer and Eddie walked up to the fifth floor where their apartment was and Jennifer took out her key and unlocked the door. They walked in and Jennifer made sure to close and lock the door before going into the small living room where four year old Megan, the youngest Zimmerman child was laying down on the couch, thumb in her mouth, and sleeping.

Jennifer grinned slightly before she covered her little sister up with the small blanket.

Eddie was in the kitchen, trying to decide what to eat. Jennifer came into the kitchen and began taking out the pots to make some spaghetti, since it was easiest to make.

"Eddie, put the food away," she commanded her little brother.

"Who died and made you mom?" He said defiantly.

She narrowed her eyes at him before slapping his face. He wore a look of shock for a moment, then his eyes began to water.

"Don't say that," she hissed. "She's going to come back. Put the food away."

Eddie rubbed his stinging cheek and then opened up his back pack and began putting the food away like he was told.

"Got any homework?" She asked as she filled the larger pot with water.

"Did it already," he sighed. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Sorry," she said half heartedly. "I just don't like it when you say things like that about mom."

"I'm just a realist," the boy shrugged and Jennifer looked at him.

"Where'd you learn that?" She asked.

"It's not something you learn," he explained as he put the eggs away. "It's a state of mind. It was just a matter of me putting a word to the thought."

"Shut up," she snipped. "Why do you have to be so smart?"

"I don't know," he shrugged as he sat at the kitchen table. "Sometimes the other kids make fun of me."

"They're jealous," she sighed as she stirred in the noodles.

"Do you think mom is ever coming back?" He asked.

Jennifer turned to her brother. She came over to him and kissed his cheek. "She will," she said confidently. "But until she does, I promise I'll take care of you and Megs. I'll die before I let anything happen to you."

"What if you die?" He asked.

"So you're also a fatalist?" Jennifer asked.

"Where'd you learn that?" Eddie asked.

"Read about Anne Frank in class," she shrugged. "She used the word fatalist. Anyway, if I die, you become the man of the house. You have to take care of Megs. And find mom."

Eddie nodded.

The evening went by as it has for a long time now. Jennifer fed her younger brother and sister, got them ready for bed, cleaned up the kitchen, and then finally took care of her own hygiene. The siblings had to share a room, but since their mother hadn't been home in a while, the three of them slept in their mom's bed.

Jennifer brushed out her hair then put on her pajamas.

She got into the bed with her other siblings and sighed.

"Jennifer?" Eddie asked.

"What?" She sighed as she tucked Megs in.

"What happens if me and Megs die?" He asked sleepily. "You know, like if something happened that you couldn't help?"

"Go to sleep Eddie," she said.

"Good night," he said, now completely drowsy. "Love you."

Jennifer leaned over and kissed first his cheek then Megs's cheek.

"Love you too," she whispered before turning over and going to sleep.

**PS 61**

**South Manhattan**

**8:15 AM Wednesday**

"Jennifer Zimmerman?" Mrs. Angela Haffer called. "Jennifer?"

When there was no answer, Angela marked the girl absent and she shook her head slightly. The girl was brilliant. She got a perfect score on her pre algebra qualifying test, and she wanted to tell the young girl that when she went to middle school, she would qualify for gifted and talented classes.

The class began to get rowdy she put the roll sheet in the slot outside the door to be picked up.

"Alright class, settle down," Angela called over the noise. "I want you all to open your workbooks to page forty five and begin the even numbered problems two through twenty two."

Angela smiled when she heard collective groans.

"I'm going to slip out for a few moments," she warned. "Now, there will be no talking and Mrs. Freeman is watching you guys from across the hall."

Angela went out of her class room and headed down the hallway to the restroom. On the way, she met another teacher and they began bantering as they walked into the restroom.

"I know, my husband does the exact same thing," Angela complained as she opened up a stall. "And he-oh sweet Jesus! Jennifer! Christina, call 911!"

**St. Anthony's Children's Hospital**

**11:15 AM**

Elliot walked into the ICU and he flashed his badge before he walked over to Munch.

"Hey," Munch greeted him. "Where's your partner?"

"Court," Elliot said. "Casey doesn't know how long it will be, so Liv's stuck. Where's yours?"

"On vacation, can you believe that?" John asked.

"What have we got?" Elliot asked.

"Eleven year old girl," John explained. "Her teacher from PS sixty one called it in. Found her in the bathroom, passed out. Doctors said she had overdosed on sleeping pills."

"Sleeping pills?" Elliot asked. "Did they get a name off the pills?"

"Nope," John sighed. "Clever kid. She blacked out the label then tried to rip it off. But, we got a lucky break," he explained. "There's no record of this girl at this hospital, but the teachers did provide us with records. Jennifer Zimmerman, and she has two siblings, Edward and Megan ages eight and four. Edward is registered at the same school, but he didn't show up to class today and the four year old wasn't there for either."

Elliot looked at the files.

"Cute kids," he commented. "Where are the parents?"

"Well, the only one listed is mom, she's a clerk at Jasper Electronics," John sighed. "There's an address listed here. The doctors are trying to get in touch with her now."

Jennifer was awakening and when she looked around, she became hysterical.

"No," she sobbed. "NOOO!"

She fought to get out of the bed and nurses rushed into the room and calmed her down.

"Leave me alone!" Jennifer screamed. "I want to die! I killed them! I killed them! Leave me alone!"

Elliot and John watched as the girl thrashed about.

John's cell phone rang and he flipped it open.

"Munch," he answered. "I'm at the hospital with Stabler…what? Okay, we'll be there."

"What?" Elliot asked as John closed his phone.

John sighed. "The school had two officers sent to the Zimmerman apartment."

"And?" Elliot asked, fearing the worst.

"The unis found the other two kids dead," John reported gravely.

The detectives looked over at the screaming girl.

"I just want to die!" Jennifer screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Latch Key

Chapter One

**Zimmerman Apartment**

**Madison & 5th St.**

**12:50 PM**

"No, this building isn't a crap hole," John sighed as they walked up to the apartment. "It wouldn't surprise me if nobody heard anything."

Elliot and John walked carefully into the apartment. There wasn't much, but for the family, Elliot supposed that it was livable for the economic situation. He went into the bedroom where the dead children lay.

Melinda Warner was already in the room, looking over the dead innocents.

"Hey," John said solemnly. "Cause of death?"

"Looks like overdose," she sighed. "Their eyes are glazed over, and there's no sign of strangulation marks. CSU found two empty bottles of sleeping pills in the trash in the bathroom."

"Our girl overdosed on sleeping pills," Elliot added. "The doctors found an empty bottle in her book bag."

"So, this girl killed her two siblings and then tried to kill herself?" John inquired.

Elliot sighed. "Looks like they were all sleeping in mom and dad's room," he observed before walking out of the room and into the front of the apartment.

For the most part, the apartment was clean, even though the building itself wasn't up to par. The kitchen was clean, and so was the living room. CSU opened up cabinets, and he saw that there wasn't anything else except canned ravioli, some noodles, spaghetti sauce, and more sweets than kids needed. A book bag lay open on the table. Full of bread, peanut putter, fruit and some cakes and snacks.

"Hey Munch," Elliot called, picking up the contents.

John came into the kitchen. "Hmm, not much for nutrition," he quipped.

"I think one of them had sticky fingers," Elliot said. "I'm getting the impression that these kids were by themselves most of the time."

"Ah, latch key kids," John sighed. "The final line between absent parenting and parental negligence."

Elliot looked at John and became rather cross. "Olivia was a latch key kid. Her mother never abandoned her. At least, not in that sense. People work, John."

"I was a latch key kid myself, but the whole neighborhood kept an eye on us," John explained. "Now kids are left to their own devices and then we pick them up twenty years down the road and collar 'em."

Elliot just sighed and shook his head.

"How did the girl get her siblings to swallow all those pills?" John asked. "I mean, the four year old might have gone along with it, but the eight year old, not so much."

"I can answer that," a CSU tech chimed in, holding up an evidence bag. "There was a Ziplock bag with a white powdery substance. We're thinking the pills may have been ground down."

"So she mixed it in with whatever they were eating or drinking," John surmised. "And she washed the dishes."

"Maybe the kid didn't do it," Elliot said. "She was still feeling the effects of the medication and she thought she may have done something to her siblings."

"Then why would she attempt suicide?" John asked.

"Grief," Elliot shrugged. "Or someone slipped it to her too, planted the bottle…"

"That's a lot of trouble to go to make an eleven year old look guilty of murder," John said.

Elliot sighed.

"Well, whatever happened, only the girl knows."

"I think I should go back to the hospital and talk to her," John said.

**Saint Anthony's Children's Hospital**

**Pediatric Psych ER**

**Room 458**

**1:45 PM**

John knocked on Jennifer's door to announce his presence. She looked over at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Jennifer was in restraints and she had dark circles around her eyes.

John came into her room and she huffed a breath.

"I didn't say you could come in," she snapped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Detective John Munch," he said.

"Where's your badge?" She asked.

John unclipped his badge and handed it to her. She sighed and ran her thumb over it.

"Smart," John complimented. "You should always ask for a badge."

"Whatever," she huffed, holding on to his badge. "I'm not talking to you so you can just forget it."

"Okay," he sighed, taking a seat next to her bed. "That's fine. I'll do some talking."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing you're having a pretty rough day," he began.

"Listen, my dad was a cop," she huffed, looking at him straight in the eyes. "I don't need this reverse psychology shit."

"Your father's a cop?" John asked.

"Was," she said. "Look, I killed my brother and sister. I _killed_ them. I don't deserve to be breathing."

For an eleven year old, Jennifer was pretty tough, none too trusting, but at least he got her talking, and it didn't take him much effort.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" He asked as he gently took his badge back from her.

"What are you?" She asked. "Some fucking-"

"Hold it," John interrupted. "First of all, you're way too pretty to have such an ugly mouth. You're eleven. Secondly, I'm just a lowly, underpaid, underappreciated detective. That's all. I'm not trying to get into your head."

"Yeah? Well stop trying so damn hard," she huffed.

"Hey, the language," he said and she looked away. "Listen, I just want to know why you overdosed yourself and brother and sister."

"Because!" She shouted then she closed her eyes tightly, fighting tears.

"What?" John asked.

"I can't tell you," she said quietly. "I just want to be with my brother and sister. I told them that I would never leave them alone."

"Where are your parents?" He asked. "You said your father was a cop."

"_Was_," she emphasized. "Past tense, Detective Munch. He was betrayed by his own partner. His trust got him killed. And you know, his own precinct hated my dad to his grave for turning in 'one of his own'. Sean K. Zimmerman, The Rat."

"I'm very sorry that happened to you," he sympathized.

"No you're not," she said, looking out the window. "They say there's five stages of grief; they don't ever tell you about the people that pretend like they know your pain. There should be six: bereaved strangers. I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you," John said. "What about your mom?"

"Sharon," she sighed. "She never wanted us to call her 'mom'. She was weird like that. When my dad died, she had no idea what to do. She had me right out of high school, never went to college or anything. She could barely cook toast. My dad pretty much took care of us. After, my mom kind of snapped. She'd disappear for days, and I would have to take care of Megs and Eddie and wait patiently for her to come home."

"Do you know where she went?" He asked.

Jennifer sighed. "I can't talk about it. If you're going to arrest me, do it. I deserve to go to jail. I'd much rather be there."

John sighed. "I need to find your mom."

"She's on file," Jennifer said. "You go find her."

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**3:00 PM**

Cragen came out of his office to look at the crime scene photos.

Olivia was in after a long day at court, and she stared at the pictures on the information board.

"At least they were asleep for it," she remarked as she rubbed her temples. "Migraine coming."

John tossed her a bottle of ibuprofen and she thanked him.

"How was court?" Elliot asked as he handed her a bottle of water.

"In a word? It sucked," she huffed as she popped two pills and took a long sip of water. "I've got the next three days off."

"Am I missing something here?" John asked.

"Too much overtime," Cragen explained. "So now you and Stabler have to pick up the slack."

"Lazy asses," Olivia smirked as she picked up a couple of files. "I'm leaving my service weapon Cap."

"Fine," Cragen said. "Get some rest."

"I will," she said as she grabbed her coat and purse. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Benson…Kathy?"

Elliot looked at her and came closer.

"What is it?" He asked and she put her hand up.

"What? Well, why does he want me…Kath, Elliot's right-" She bit her bottom lip. "Okay, I'll be there in a second. Bye."

"What happened?" Elliot asked again.

"Dickie got into a fight at school," she explained. "He wants to talk to me."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, he's your son," she sighed. "What am I going to say?"

"What, like you've never gotten into a fight before?" John asked.

Olivia glared at him before putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, why don't you two go work this out up in the loft?" Cragen suggested.

Elliot and Olivia went up to the loft.

"Why are you so stressed out about this?" He asked.

"Because, I feel like I'm intruding or something," she huffed. "God, I'm getting a migraine."

She went over and sat down.

Elliot sat next to her and rubbed her lower back.

"Mm, got just the right spot," she groaned.

"What's really bothering you?" He asked. "You did a major 360 back there."

Olivia looked at him.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "Am I really the person Dickie should be talking to? I mean, we've kind of bonded, but I think-"

"Liv," he interrupted softly. "You're good with kids, what makes you think you're not going to be good with my own kids? And…I trust you, honey. Completely. Besides, I think Dickie's got a little crush on you."

Olivia grinned. "Thanks."

They walked back down stairs and Olivia grabbed her things and headed out.

Elliot looked discreetly at her hips and behind as she walked out of the squad room while Munch and Cragen discussed particulars of the case.

"I had a talk with Jennifer," John began with a sigh. "Let me tell you. She's got a whole host of anger issues. That kid curses like a sailor and she's only eleven. Smart, though. Whatever happened to her, she wants to take it to her grave."

"Did she say anything important?" Elliot asked.

"Well, she did tell me that her father was a cop," John explained. "Sean K. Zimmerman."

"Zimmerman? From the 4-9?" Cragen asked. "I remember that. He was killed by his own partner after alerting IAB of a dirty cop at the top of an opium ring. That guy had real balls. But the entire precinct ostracized him, his family, even at his funeral."

"Damn, that must have been hard on the kids," Elliot sighed. "Bastards. Anything on the mother?"

"Sharon Zimmerman, whereabouts unknown, but we have a lead on her place of employment," John said.

"Good," Cragen said. "Track her down, and I'll call Huang. That kid needs to stay alive. I know she's hiding something."

"Yes sir," Elliot said as he grabbed his suit jacket.

He and John headed out to the car.

"So, was I the only person that noticed you were staring at Olivia's ass on her way out?" John asked quietly.

Elliot stopped and looked at him.

"Hey," John said. "I'm happy for you. Really. Just don't hurt her."

"Never gonna happen," Elliot said confidently. "Listen, Olivia's been real squeamish…"

"My lips are sealed," John said with a slight grin.

**Mosley Junior High School**

**Queens**

**3:45 PM**

Olivia walked down the hallway to the administration office. She opened the door and walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson, I'm here for Richard Stabler," she said.

"Yes, Mr. Watson is waiting for you now," the receptionist said.

"Right through here, Ms. Benson," Mr. Watson said, ushering her into his office.

Olivia walked in and she saw Dickie and another boy and his parents sitting down. She felt her headache actually turning into a migraine.

"I'm Olivia Benson," she introduced herself, as the other boy's parents stood to shake her hand.

"Marcus and Regina Hartford," Marcus introduced. "This is our son Gregory."

She nodded then took a seat next to Dickie.

"Ms. Benson, if you don't mind me asking," Mr. Watson began. "What is your relation to the family?"

"I'm uh, well, I'm a friend, and Dickie-I mean, Richard's father and I are currently dating," she said, feeling a blush creep up.

"Ah," Mr. Watson said.

"Look, let's just cut to the chase," Regina said quickly. "It's that family's dynamics that caused this whole thing in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, now feeling nauseous.

"Uh, look, before everyone loses their heads," Mr. Watson broke in. "I think what Mrs. Hartford is trying to say is that, Richard incited the fight because of things he heard from his father."

"Richard told our son about rape," Regina said angrily.

"I did not!" Dickie shouted. "He's the one that started that stupid prank!"

"Hold it!" Mr. Watson yelled.

Olivia rubbed her temples at the noise.

"I think there's been a big misunderstanding," She began. "Dickie, just tell us what happened."

"Gregory started this stupid prank," Dickie explained, tearfully. "He was making fun of you and dad…of what you do."

"I was not!" Gregory interrupted.

"Quiet," Mr. Watson said. "Richard, continue."

Dickie sniffled and turned to Olivia. "Our family's not stupid."

"No, of course not," Olivia said, handing him a tissue. "Just finish telling what happened.

"One of the girls in my class left this note in my desk," he explained. "It said 'Help me please, I think that someone touched me in a bad way.' It said to meet her at the gym to talk. So I went. When I got there, Gregory was there instead of the girl. He and his stupid friends were laughing at me. They threw a pair of girls underwear at me, it had red marker all over it. He said that I was a pervert just like my dad and Olivia."

"He's a liar!" Gregory said. "That was the other guys, not me!"

"You're the liar!" Dickie shouted.

"Both of you, sit outside," Mr. Watson commanded and the boys went outside the office and sat on the benches.

Olivia sighed and looked at Mr. Watson.

"Listen, Dickie's a good kid," she began. "And he-"

"Excuse me, but you're not a parent," Marcus said.

"I **really **don't like to be interrupted while I'm talking," Olivia said in a low voice, and Marcus and Regina looked a little taken aback. "Dickie is a good kid. He doesn't have a violent bone in his body. And he wouldn't joke about things like that."

"So, he is familiar with the issue of rape?" Mr. Watson asked.

"Yes, but, in way that helps him understand what his father and I do for a living," Olivia explained.

"Some living," Regina said haugtily.

"I resent the implication that there is some kind of imbalance in the home," Olivia said angrily. "Elliot Stabler and Kathy Archer are good parents."

"What about the relationship that you have with Mr. Stabler?" Mr. Watson asked.

"Actually, none of this is any of your business," Olivia said, standing up.

"In my experience with children, an unstable home-"

"Listen, I have more _experience_ withchildren in my pinky finger than you people do in your entire bodies," Olivia huffed. "I've seen more horrible things that you don't even have nightmares about, and to come home to a family that understands and deals with it in a healthy and mature way is more of a blessing to my life than you'll ever know. Dickie's parents and I have explained our jobs so that he can understand it and realize that kind of world exists. The only 'problem' I see here is that the Hartford's son thinks that pretending to be a rape victim and tossing about a pair of girl's panties stained with red marker is funny. We're not the perverts here. Have a nice day."

Olivia walked out of the office.

"C'mon Dickie, let's go," Olivia said.

They walked out of the office together.

"I'm real sorry Olivia," Dickie said as they walked down the hallway of the school.

"It's okay," Olivia sighed as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"Is dad going to be mad at me?" Dickie asked.

"No," Olivia sighed as they walked out to the car. "Where's your sister?"

"She caught the bus," Dickie said.

Olivia nodded. "By the way, nice shiner."

Dickie grinned.

**Jasper Electronics**

**67th and Grayson**

**4:12 PM**

"Yeah, I know Sharon," Benny Jasper nodded as he flipped through his shipment papers. "She's got some cute kids. But I haven't seen her in a few weeks. She gave me her two weeks over the phone and when I asked her why, she said something about a videotape and suing the city for millions. Some crazy babbling."

"What about her kids?" John asked.

"I've seen pictures, but she never brought them to the store," Benny explained. "Look, she was a nice girl and all but a lousy employee. She took a lot of sick time. I actually thought she was an addict, but she never came to work high."

"What about this videotape?" Elliot asked.

"She went on and on talking about how she'll show them, and how she and her kids would be set for life," Benny said as he went around the back into his office.

"Who?" John asked.

Benny turned to them.

"ACS," he divulged.

John and Elliot looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Latch Key

Chapter Two

**Elliot Stabler's Home**

**Queens**

**7:45 PM**

Olivia sighed as she stirred the vegetables sautéing in the pan on the stove. Dickie and Elizabeth were just finishing up their homework and they were now setting the table for dinner. Olivia made a roast, some potatoes, and some stirred vegetables.

Her migraine was so bad, and she just wanted to lay down. Dickie and Elizabeth were quiet for that very reason. When she and Dickie got home, she told the twins to get started on their homework and to study before she went upstairs to change.

She had some of her things at Elliot's house and his things at her apartment. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and put on a tee shirt.

Elliot came into the house via the back door.

"Hey dad," Dickie said quietly, all activity stopping. "I'm sorry I got in trouble."

Elliot went over and hugged his son. "I'm not upset. Olivia called and told me what happened. Next time, just don't even give those kids the time of day. It's not worth you getting suspended, okay?"

"Okay," Dickie said.

"Better ice your eye son," Elliot said.

Dickie grinned and went back to setting the table.

Elliot went over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"How'd it go?" He asked and she winced.

"Migraine," she said, her eyes closed.

"Sorry," he said. "Why don't you go lay down and I'll serve dinner, which smells really good by the way."

She grinned and then headed upstairs.

She was so glad to finally hit the bed and she put the pillow over her head. Her head was pounding, and she felt pressure building, and her neck and lower back were tight with tension. Her stomach twisted in knots with nausea and she groaned.

There was nothing strong enough in the world to take away her migraine. The only remedy was to lay down, drink plenty of water and juice, and sleep in complete darkness.

Not only was she in pain, but she was also embarrassed. She knew that going to Dickie's school was a bad idea. She should have insisted on Elliot going instead of her. Then again, Dickie would have been disappointed and he probably wouldn't want to confide in her for anything else. She supposed that it was a good thing, but she didn't mean to lose her patience so quickly.

Elliot walked into the bedroom quietly, and he went over to the bed and laid down next to Olivia, lifting up the pillow a bit.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"No," she sniffled. "I haven't had a migraine in years."

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered. "Did you take something?"

"Nothing strong enough," she whined. "I just have to ride it out."

Elliot sighed and put the pillow down and then he caressed over her back. He massaged her lower back, and she moaned under the pillow.

"By the way," she sighed. "The meeting was a disaster. I just made things worse."

"Dickie doesn't think so," Elliot chuckled. "I'm sure you were great. He really trusts you now."

He lifted up the pillow and she raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," Elliot said with a smile. "Want some dinner?"

"God no," she said, pulling the pillow back over her head again.

"Okay, just rest," he said as he got up.

"Kiss me," she said softly.

He chuckled and lifted the pillow and kissed her. She grinned as he kissed her lips and cheeks and nose.

"Thank you," she said before she pulled the pillow back over.

Elliot got up and went back down stairs.

Dickie and Elizabeth were still eating and Elliot fixed his own plate.

"Is Olivia okay?" Lizzie asked. "She told us to be real quiet."

"Yeah, she has a migraine," Elliot explained. "Just keep it down for tonight until she feels better."

Elliot sat down and began to eat his dinner. Despite what Olivia said, she was a good cook. She got no complaints from him or the kids. He understood that she could be so self deprecating, and he didn't know how to remedy that. He wasn't sure whether all of his love for her in the world cure that.

I love her, why haven't I told her that yet, he wondered. I wanted to tell her upstairs, but I didn't want to make her migraine worse.

"Dad?" Dickie inquired.

"Yes?" Elliot answered.

"Is Olivia going to live here?" Dickie asked, throwing Elliot for a loop.

"No," Elliot said. "I mean, what gave you that idea?"

"Because, she's always here," Lizzie broke in. "She's like a mom. Why don't you marry her?"

Elliot choked on his water and picked up the napkin.

Dickie and Lizzie looked at each other.

"Uh," Elliot cleared his throat. "Listen, things just don't work out like that."

"You love her, don't you?" Dickie insisted.

"End of conversation," Elliot said firmly, and the twins grinned, looking up. "And don't go harassing Olivia about it either and dropping hints. It'll scare her."

"Why is it scary?" Lizzie asked. "It'll be cool having two moms."

"Enough," Elliot hissed. "We're not getting married, she's not moving in, end of story."

The twins looked down at their plates.

"At least she's a good cook," Dickie mumbled, earning him a glare from his father.

They finished eating dinner and cleaned up as quietly as possible, then the twins went into the family room to watch television.

"Lights out at ten thirty," Elliot reminded them before he kissed each of their foreheads. "And don't turn the TV up too loud. Goodnight."

"Night dad," the twins said in unison.

Elliot went upstairs and to his bedroom where Olivia was now lying on her back, out like a light. She was snoring a little and he grinned.

He took off his shirt from work and pulled on a tee shirt, then he went into his bathroom to change his pants.

Once he was comfortable, he roused Olivia.

"Liv," he said softly. "Liv, get under the covers."

She groaned and waved him off. "**You** get under the covers. It's hot."

With that, she went back to sleeping like a log and he sighed and got into bed. Olivia put the pillow over her head again.

"Night babe," Elliot said.

"Unh," she said in response.

**Casey Novak's Townhouse**

**Upper Manhattan**

**9:00 PM**

"John, I **can't believe** you recorded _The Colbert Report_ over _The Closer_!" She exclaimed as she got up from the couch and stood in front of the television. "What the hell did you do to my Tivo?"

"Nothing," he said defensively.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to work it?" She asked, in a tizzy.

"I don't," he sighed as he got up and put his hands on her hips. "The truth is, I threw a couple of books on it by accident and it got all messed up."

Casey pouted like a little girl, and John grinned. She really did have a baby face.

"You know I like that show," she whined. "I hate it when you do things like that."

He kissed her pouting lips and cupped her breast.

"No," she whined. "Don't fondle me right now. Why do you do that? It doesn't make me feel better."

"First I've heard," he smirked, looking at her over the rims of his glasses. "It's worked before."

"Well, now it's not," she fussed as she went into the kitchen. "I love you, but you've got some bad habits, babe. Grabbing my chichis when I'm angry is topping the list."

John chuckled.

"I find it interesting how women nickname parts of their anatomy," he chuckled as he perused her cluttered kitchen table.

"Yeah?" Casey giggled. "You should hear what Olivia calls hers."

"No thanks," he said, flipping through her neatly written out opening statements on legal pads. "I have to work with her, you know."

Casey came over to him with a pint of ice cream. "Why're you looking at my notes? Something on your mind?"

"Mine and Stabler's case," he explained. "An eleven year old girl killed her two siblings, then tried to kill herself. Dad was killed on the job, and mom's MIA."

She looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "But this girl, she's been through a lot. She was raising herself and her siblings."

"I'm sure my oldest brother remembers what that was like," Casey grinned. "Me and my little brother had some good times. It's amazing how many annoying things you can do for kicks."

John leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm sure you'll be handed the case file on your desk a couple of days from now," he said.

Casey sighed and shook her head.

"She's only eleven?" She asked.

John nodded.

"Branch will be breaking down my door tomorrow," she remarked.

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**9:00 AM Thursday**

John walked into the squad room with a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich, which Casey prepared for him. The squad room was alive with a little activity, but it was mostly clerks. His other colleagues were either on vacation or at home.

Cragen came out of his office.

"Morning John," he said, looking at his watch. "You're not on 'til ten thirty, what gives?"

"Just felt like being prompt," John shrugged.

"Or, something's up," Cragen said as he sat on the edge of the desk. "It's the kid."

"Eleven is a complicated age," John remarked.

"Well, eleven was…wow," Cragen chuckled. "Seems like a lifetime ago."

"Yeah," John sighed.

Cragen noticed that John was deeply disturbed by something.

"C'mon," Cragen said. "I could use a breakfast sandwich myself."

**Emily's Bakery**

**Two Blocks from the 1-6 Precinct**

**9:45 AM**

Cragen picked up his sandwich and cup of coffee and paid.

"I swear, talking to Jennifer was like talking to myself at that age…" John sighed as they sat down. "Wiseass. She uses it as a defense mechanism, just like I did. She hates the world. She's tough."

"Anything on the mother?" Cragen asked as he fixed up his coffee.

"Not much," John reported. "The manager said that she was going on about some videotape and how she was going to sue ACS."

"That's a damn good lead, John," Cragen said. "That sounds like a lot to me. Believe me, when an irate parent threatens to sue ACS, they know about it."

"Jasper said he didn't take her seriously," John said. "And the kid didn't let on about any visits from a social worker."

"Why would she?" Cragen asked as he opened up his sandwich. "She would want to protect her mother."

"But that's the thing," John said. "She played it cool, but she was bitter. Sounded like she didn't like her mother much anyway. Jennifer told me that her mother wanted her to call her Sharon instead of mom."

"So, Sharon Zimmerman's a free spirited, lax parent," Cragen said. "Look, John, I understand that you're trying to get into this girl's head, but sometimes, things are what they are. Perhaps Jennifer is just a disturbed young girl who needs help, despite her issues with her parents."

"Didn't you say yourself that Jennifer is hiding something?" John insisted.

Cragen licked his thumb. "I say a lot of things, but I thought about it," he said. "How many cases have we seen when a hard luck kid comes along and it turns out that they're just very troubled?"

"Too many to count, but that doesn't mean we write them off," John said. "I know where this girl is coming from. It's a scary thing to have to suddenly wake up and realize that being a kid is a luxury you can't afford."

Cragen nodded. "You had to fend for yourself as a kid?"

John sighed. "One day, me and my brother came home from school. It was normal for my mom not to be there because she was working. Well, it got really late, and she hadn't come home yet. So I called. She wasn't at work, she wasn't at the local watering hole, and she wasn't at my aunt's house either. I got worried. She was gone two days, and when she came back, she acted like everything was hunky dory."

"I'm sorry John," Cragen said.

"Yeah, well our home life wasn't as kosher as our meat," John sighed and Cragen chuckled.

"Check the lawsuit angle," Cragen advised John. "If Sharon Zimmerman was planning to sue, then ACS definitely would have known about it."

**ACS Headquarters**

**1:32 PM**

"Yes, we _all_ knew about Sharon Zimmerman," Theresa Marquez explained as she picked up a few files. "I told my boyfriend that woman would be the death of me."

Elliot nodded as he and John walked with the young woman around to a bank of file cabinets.

"So, she was bothersome?" Elliot asked.

"Goodness, you have no idea," Theresa huffed. "She was in here ranting and raving every two months. The woman was manic as I don't know what."

"Were you the caseworker for the Zimmerman children?" John asked.

"For about six months until it got kicked to the bottom of the list," she sighed. "Sometimes, I hate the way this office operates. I really got to know the kids. They were sweet, but guarded. Didn't really like me around much, though. Especially the eldest one, Jennifer."

"So, have you ever removed them from the home?" Elliot asked.

"No, but I've threatened it," Theresa sighed. "Now I have a feeling that I should have if you're here…what happened?"

"Um, Jennifer Zimmerman killed her two siblings then tried to commit suicide," Elliot said.

Theresa's face paled and she went over and sat down.

"I knew I should have stayed with them," she said. "I don't know why, but I really liked those kids. They grow on you sometimes."

"It's not your fault," John said to her. "You are one of the few social workers that actually checks up on their kids. It's not your fault."

"It is," Theresa said as she got up and headed back over to her desk. "Sharon Zimmerman was unstable, and she was hanging out with some guy…drug addict. She got hooked on sleeping pills, but I told her that she needed to seek psychiatric help. She told me about her husband getting killed, and her bouts with depression…I felt for her, but she wouldn't get help. She would leave her kids home alone for days at time at first, then, it would be for weeks. She was always there when I checked up on them."

"Did she ever mention anything to you about a videotape?" Elliot asked.

"No," Theresa said. "You'll have to talk to James Matheson. He took some of my cases, including the Zimmermans."

"Where can we find him?" John asked.

"Um, he's at lunch right now," Theresa said, looking at her watch. "At True Urban's. He eats lunch there everyday. Tall guy, dark hair, glasses, and he has a mole on his left eyebrow. Can't miss him."

**True Urban New York Eatery**

**2:00 PM**

Elliot and John walked into the chic eatery. They scoped the room and they found the man and approached him.

"James Matheson?" John inquired.

James looked up at the detectives. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm Detective Munch, this is Detective Stabler," John introduced. "We're with the special victims' unit."

"Special victims'?" James asked, as he offered the detectives a seat. "What's going on?"

"Are the Zimmerman children being handled by you?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," James said as he put some pepper over his salad. "For about a year now. What happened?"

"Jennifer Zimmerman killed her two siblings, then tried to kill herself," John explained. "And their mother is nowhere to be found."

James sighed and sat back in his chair, taking off his glasses.

"Oh my God," he said. "I can't believe this is happening. I thought they would be fine."

"Have you heard from Sharon Zimmerman?" Elliot asked. "Look, we need to find her. She needs to know that two out of her three children are dead and one's in the hospital."

"She just left me her work number," James said. "She's usually home when I visit. She's good at that."

"Did she ever mention anything to you about a videotape?" Elliot asked.

"Videotape?" James asked. "I never heard anything about a videotape, but I heard that she was planning to sue ACS. Rumor has it that she's got a pretty strong case, which is surprising. A lawyer actually listened to her line of bull. If she was a good mother, her kids wouldn't be in my file cabinet."

"So, you think she's a bad mother?" John asked.

"Not a bad mother," James sighed. "Just…uninvolved. She was too wrapped up in her own problems, and her kids were left to deal with it in their own way. Kind of sad."


	4. Chapter 4

Latch Key

Chapter Three

**Saint Anthony's Children's Hospital**

**Pediatric Psych ER**

**Room 458**

**2:45 PM**

George Huang shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at Jennifer, who was glaring at him. She was a stubborn girl.

"I'm not saying anything," she hissed. "I know Detective…whatever his name sent you to talk to me. I'm not saying a word."

"Jennifer, we're trying to help you," Huang said softly.

"You can help me by leaving me alone!" She yelled. "Get out!"

"I can't do that," he said. "You tried to commit suicide, but you were unsuccessful…why is that?"

"Why do you think?" She asked. "That cow of a teacher found me in the bathroom. I always hated her."

"Your teacher?" He asked.

"No, Mrs. Clause," she said acerbically. "Of course my teacher moron."

"Okay," Huang conceded. "What did she do to make you so mad?"

"She's just always on my case about my grades," Jennifer huffed. "She's always telling me how smart I am…"

"You are an intelligent girl," George said. "You're-"

"I'm not a girl," she interrupted.

"Young lady," George corrected.

"I don't need people patronizing me," she said, looking away. "I deserve to be punished for what I did. But I told Eddie and Megs that I would never leave them alone. I promised them that I would never leave them."

She rubbed her stomach.

"I'm feeling kind of sick," she complained. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Want me to get the nurse?" George asked.

"No," she said quickly as she grabbed the small cup of water she had and took a sip.

George sighed. "Has the desire to kill yourself gotten worse, or have you kind of pushed it to the back of your mind?"

Jennifer looked away. "I just want to be with my brother and sister. Do you know what it's like, loving other people like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, curious as to where she would go with this.

"Loving them…in a way that," she paused to find the right words. "In a way that defines your whole purpose in life. My dad always told me that without purpose, you have nothing."

"Were you close to your dad?" He asked.

"Yeah, we were like best friends," she said, tears in her eyes. "He was the best dad. We understood each other on a level that was…different, you know? My mom couldn't really grasp it, and I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking, Jennifer?" George asked.

"My dad never…touched me or anything gross like that," she huffed. "You shrinks."

"I wasn't thinking that at all," he said, taking a seat next to her bed. "Girls tend to have closer relationships with their fathers. It's a natural connection. What about your relationship with your mother?"

"Sharon was off in her own world," Jennifer sighed. "When my dad died, I was six years old, Eddie was three, and Megs was a baby. I knew that Sharon would never be the same. My dad would come home from work and he'd cook, clean…do everything for us. Sharon would just do her own thing. So when daddy died, I knew right then and there that Sharon wasn't going to be there for us."

"So what did you do?" He asked.

"I learned how to do stuff," she shrugged. "I learned to cook on my own, Sharon was working a little, but not much, so we didn't have much money. I wasn't in school for a year. So I got used to doing everything for my brother and sister."

"Let's talk a little about friends," he said. "Do you have any friends at school?"

"No," she shrugged. "But it's okay. In a few years, I won't have to see them ever again. I mean, the kids at school…they all walk around like their lives are so perfect. Their moms and dads come in their big SUVs, pick them up, help them with their homework. They have birthday parties and money to spend. No worries. They talked about me and my brother…I didn't care though. I'm not shallow like some other kids. I didn't care what kids thought about me because we each have our own life. Why spend time putting down or worrying about what others do?"

George grinned. "That's some good wisdom to live by."

"I miss Eddie and Megs so much," she sighed. "But I had to kill them to protect them. Things were getting so hard…"

"Protect them from what?" Huang asked.

"We ran out of money," Jennifer continued, ignoring the question. "I didn't know what to do anymore. We had to steal to eat. They would take us away if I didn't do something. A mother would do anything for her kids."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her slip, and she tensed up, her eyes turning to stone.

A nurse gestured him to come outside.

"Excuse me Jennifer," he said.

"You can actually leave," she said, her attitude turning. "You got me talking. I don't like that."

He sighed and got up.

He went out and met the nurse.

Jennifer watched outside the window suspiciously. When Dr. Huang and the nurse both looked at her, she knew that she had to get out of the hospital by whatever means necessary.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Blood tests rarely lie," the nurse explained. "Our phlebotomist checked it twice."

George took out his phone.

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**4:50 PM**

"Jennifer Zimmerman is what?" Cragen asked.

George leaned against one of the desks. "She's three months pregnant."

"Jesus, she's only eleven," Elliot sighed. "Poor kid. Did you get her to talk?"

"Yes, but now she distrusts me," George reported. "Jennifer has some major trust and anger issues, but she's a very bright girl. She views the world like a seventeen year old would, not like an eleven year old. She told me, 'A mother would do anything for her kids.' Just think of having to raise yourself, and two other kids when you're a kid yourself. Jennifer truly felt overwhelmed. She became a mother in her own mind."

"My twins are eleven and the biggest issue they have is whether or not Bella Kinkleman's birthday party will be boring," Elliot huffed. "My God. Did she mention anything about being pregnant?"

"Considering how guarded Jennifer is, she probably already knew but didn't want to share that with me," George continued. "But then again, she may not have known because she tried to kill herself. She's eleven years old, and ironically, even though she's worldly wise, she's still naïve. It's obvious that her mother never gave Jennifer and her siblings the attention they needed, so it's possible that she may not have known about puberty, sex, her menarche."

John sighed. "No, she knew. I'm telling you, that girl knows what she's doing. She's trying to high tail it out of this life, and I want to know why."

"We need to find the ass wipe that knocked her up," Elliot said, rather angry. "This screams sexual abuse."

"Elliot, it may not be," George broke in. "Girls are becoming sexually active at younger and younger ages, and I wouldn't be surprised if one of the boys in her school is the father."

"What the hell does an eleven year old know about sex?" Elliot asked, thinking of nothing but his own kids.

"That's enough," Cragen broke in. "Elliot. I need you to tell me right here right now whether or not you can handle this."

Elliot sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Yeah, I can handle it."

Cragen nodded.

"I need to talk to the kid," John said.

"How do you know she'll open up?" Elliot asked.

"She will," John said confidently.

"Before you do that, go see Warner," Cragen said.

**One Police Plaza**

**Dr. Melinda Warner's Office**

**Morgue**

**5:30 PM**

Melinda lead John and Elliot over to the two dead children.

"Edward and Megan Zimmerman," she sighed. "I ran a tox screen on their blood. Both had traces of sleeping pills. Your girl was smart. She gave them both just the right amount to kill them."

Elliot nodded.

"The boy was very healthy physically," she explained. "Both kids were well fed, had good teeth, except the little girl was a thumb sucker. But, I did find something other than the spaghetti in the girl's stomach."

"What did you find?" Elliot asked.

Melinda held up a canister with stomach contents. "Along with spaghetti, I also found breast milk."

"She was breastfed before she died?" Elliot asked, looking at John.

"So that means she did know that she was pregnant," John sighed. "Jennifer was the only one with the kids the night they died."

"Your girl is pregnant?" Melinda asked. "Has the hospital done an examination yet?"

"No," John said. "Jennifer didn't come in as a complainant."

"Well they should," she said. "Megan's hymen was torn, and there was bruising on her cervix, and even if she hadn't been killed, she never would have been able to have children. The perp hurt her so badly, it damaged her for life."

Both detectives looked away.

"When you find the son of a bitch, give him a swift kick in the balls for me," she said as she looked upon the kids. "Twice."

**Saint Anthony's Children's Hospital**

**Pediatric Psych ER**

**6:23 PM**

"I'm sorry sir, but Jennifer Zimmerman was checked out of the hospital by her mother hours ago," the nurse reported.

"Damn it," Elliot huffed. "Look, we need to take a look at the release forms and we need a description of the mother."

Meanwhile, John was on the phone with their captain.

"Okay, we'll be there," he said before flipping his phone shut. "Stabler."

"What?" Elliot said.

"Cragen wants us down at the precinct," John explained.

"For what?" Elliot asked.

"Sharon and Jennifer Zimmerman are there," John said.


	5. Chapter 5

Latch Key

Chapter Four

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**Interrogation Room A**

**7:18 PM**

John walked in and he saw Jennifer pacing.

The girl had a bruise on her cheek and she was pale.

"I hate her!" She yelled. "I hate her so much!"

"Okay, Jennifer, just calm down," John said. "Have a seat."

Jennifer ran her fingers through her hair and sat down.

"Jennifer, are you okay?" John asked.

"No, I'm not okay!" She yelled impatiently. "Here comes mom-I mean Sharon saving the day again!"

She got up and went over to the window. "What have you got going this time, Sharon? Come to prove you're the best fucking mother of the year!"

Jennifer closed her eyes and clutched her middle. She began to sob and John came over to her and helped her to sit back down.

"Because of the stupid shrink, Sharon knows that I'm pregnant!" She sobbed. "She hit me! She hit me and said everything was my fault!"

Behind the glass, Sharon sat bitterly in the chair and looked at Casey.

"It was her fault," Sharon said. "Are you going to arrest her for killing my kids?"

Casey stared at Sharon hard.

"I'm thinking about charging you," Casey said, her arms crossed. "For negligent homicide, and abandonment."

"What? It's her fault!" Sharon yelled. "And now that little slut is pregnant!"

Elliot slammed his fist onto the file cabinet in Cragen's office.

"That slut is eleven years old!" He yelled, making Sharon jump at his inflection. "You left your three kids by themselves!"

"I had to!" She yelled. "I told Jennifer to take care of her brother and sister while I dealt with something."

"With what, exactly?" Casey asked.

Sharon reached into her deep purse and took out a videotape.

"I'm suing ACS," Sharon said. "And if Jennifer had kept her damn legs closed-"

"Shut up," Casey said, disgusted with Sharon. "What's on the tape?"

**7:21 PM**

Jennifer had her head down on the table.

"Jennifer, please, let me help you," John implored. "I know that someone hurt your little sister."

"Stop it," she begged.

"And I know that person hurt you too," he continued. "Please, tell me who that person is."

She sat up and stared at him.

"I'm only pregnant because I wanted to get pregnant," she sniffled. "I wanted it."

John looked at the girl skeptically.

"You wanted to have sex, and get pregnant," he asked. "You wanted a lifetime of responsibility at eleven years old?"

"Yes," she cried as she stood up. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're smarter than that, Jennifer," he said. "I know what it's like not to have the carefree childhood. It's scary when your mother leaves you alone with no resources, not having a clue how to take care of yourself. I know you wouldn't want that life for your children. You would want to be a good mother."

"I AM a good mother!" She yelled. "I loved Eddie and Megs so much! **I** **was** their mother! ME! I fed them, helped them get up in the morning, cooked, cleaned, washed their clothes. Everything! I even breastfed Megs as comfort when she started missing Sharon. Do you have any idea how _good_ that felt? I held her close to me and I was already pregnant, so I had milk. I just…lifted up my shirt and she…she looked at me like I was her mother. She loved me so much after that."

"If you loved them so much, why kill them?" John asked.

"Because there was nothing left!" She sobbed. "There was no more money, barely enough food…the teachers were getting suspicious and…I only had two days left and Sharon never showed up. I had to do it. I wasn't going to let them take away my life."

"Who, Jennifer?" He asked. "Tell me."

Jennifer shook her head. "No! Leave me alone!"

Just then, Elliot walked into the interrogation room.

"John, you should take a look at this," he said.

John reluctantly left Jennifer in the interrogation room crying and went into Cragen's office.

"I think we've found our pervert," Elliot said as Casey played the tape.

He saw Jennifer performing oral sex on the tape and it sickened him down to the core. It was obviously dark, but not so much so that they couldn't see some small details.

"Yeah, just like that," the man on the tape moaned as he tangled his fingers in the girl's hair and yanked at it. "Tell me you're a lucky girl."

Jennifer was crying. "I'm a lucky girl."

The man threw his head back and that's when Cragen paused the tape.

"Son of a bitch," John said before he went back into the interrogation room.

Jennifer was sitting at the table wiping her tears.

"Jennifer, I saw the man that hurt you," he said. "He hurt you, didn't he?"

"No!" She cried. "No, I wanted to!"

"Jennifer, it's okay," John said as he hugged the distraught girl. "We can protect you."

The girl sobbed. "He hurt me and Megs! He threatened to take them away from me if I didn't do what he wanted! So I had sex with him. I did whatever he wanted! He promised not to tell anybody about Sharon running away and he told me that he wouldn't take Megs and Eddie away from me. But he was! He was going to take them away! I wasn't going to let him hurt Megs again! There was nothing else I could've done!"

John sighed and hugged her.

**ACS Headquarters**

**8:10 PM**

"James Matheson!" Elliot called.

James stood up from his desk among the commotion in the office.

"Detectives," he said nervously. "What's the problem?"

Elliot grabbed the man's shirt and pushed him up against the wall, knocking down and bulletin board to the floor.

"Elliot!" John yelled. "Calm down. Not here."

Elliot was seething with anger, but he had to reign it in. He turned James around and pushed him harshly up against the wall and roughly pulled his hands behind his back.

"James Matheson, you're under arrest for rape," Elliot informed.

"What?" James asked. "What the hell?"

"You have the right to remain silent," John began. "Anything you say can and **will be** used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, the lousiest fucking attorney we can find in the city will be appointed to you."

"This is a mistake," James said.

"Shut up," Elliot growled. "We've got your sorry ass on tape."

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**10:00 PM**

James Matheson was on his way to central booking, as well as Sharon for negligence. She went out screaming and yelling at Jennifer, who was traumatized, pregnant, and alone. She was sent back to the hospital because of her immediate fear of being taken by a social worker.

Casey and Cragen came out of his office while John and Elliot both plopped down in their chairs.

"What a day," Elliot sighed as he looked at his watch. "Damn."

"Well, it's not like tomorrow will get any better," Casey groused. "Branch is going to flip when he sees that tape."

"Betcha he won't," Harold Rosenberg said. "Defense for Mr. Matheson. This is for you."

Casey glared at the man and snatched the paper from his hand.

"Motion to preclude the videotape _and_ the confession?" Casey asked. "This is bull and you know it."

"Bull it is not," Harold smirked. "The tape was seized illegally."

John stood up. "That's impossible, Sharon Zimmerman brought the tape in herself. It was in her possession."

"That after breaking in to my client's apartment," Harold divulged. "In addition to charging the nutcase, make sure you slap on a B&E charge. Face it Casey. You have a very disturbed little girl who killed her two siblings, and a mother who didn't care about anything but revenge. You've got no case."

Harold walked out of the precinct.

The atmosphere in the squad room was heavy.

"Hey," Casey began as an idea hit her. "We didn't see James Matheson come in to the room with a video camera."

John snapped his fingers. "And the camera was angled so that there was a clear view of the room. CSU didn't check for a camcorder."

"If Sharon was the original owner of the tape, technically she can't steal her own property," Casey smirked. "I'll see you guys in the morning. We're going to nail the bastard to the fucking wall."

Cragen looked at his watch. "Go home, get some rest. You guys talk to CSU in the morning."

Elliot and John each gathered up their things, preparing to leave.

"I haven't called Liv all day," Elliot sighed. "Shit."

The three of them walked out together.

"Elliot, Liv works here same as you," Casey chuckled. "When she's working, how often does she call you?"

"Point taken," Elliot grinned. "See ya."

"Bye," John said before he walked down the street with Casey to his car.

She put her hand on his arm and stopped him, leaning against his car.

"We're going to get him," she assured him before kissing him softly. She smiled. "I'm your girlfriend and you still doubt my abilities."

"Which ones?" He quipped and she playfully smacked him.

He reached for her breast and she pushed his hand away.

"Where'd you park?" He asked.

"Parking garage two blocks from the DA's office," she said. "I have to stop by and get a few things. I'm going home with you."

**Casey Novak's Office**

**District Attorney's Office**

**10:30 PM**

Casey put a few files into her briefcase and then sorted out her desk. Once she was finished with that task, she closed her blinds and then made sure she had an extra suit in the wardrobe in her office.

She put some things away in the drawer of her desk and that's when she felt John wrap his arms around her waist. She sighed and turned in his arms to face him.

"Tell me about it after?" She asked and he nodded.

They kissed passionately and Casey lifted herself up onto her desk and allowed herself to be gently lowered down onto her back.

**Elliot Stabler's Home**

**Queens**

**11:00 PM**

Elliot entered the house and sighed. It smelled fresh, like a tropical scent and he turned on the lights in the living room. He looked around, and it was spotless. He turned on lights in the family room and kitchen. Not a dish, stitch of clothing, or shoe to be found.

"She cleaned," he chuckled to himself.

He knew that Olivia was a neat freak by nature, but she cleaned the entire house, and he wondered how long it took her.

"El?"

He turned and saw Olivia standing in the archway to the kitchen, a grin on her face.

"Long time no see," she said as she came over to him.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for cleaning up for us," he said as he rocked them gently. "You didn't have to do that."

"Hey, I've been staying here too," she shrugged. "I have to lend a hand."

Elliot smirked and looked around. "Looks like you lent about twenty hands."

"I cleaned upstairs too," she said. "That closet next to the kids' bathroom? Complete disaster area."

"I've been meaning to get to that," he sighed. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I guess you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, but I turned the thermostat down," she said. "It's so hot."

"Because you've been up moving around," he said before kissing her again. "I'm sorry I haven't called you all day. God, honey, I've been thinking about you and the kids..."

"Your case?" She asked as they made their way quietly upstairs.

"Yeah," he sighed as they went to the bedroom. "We caught the bastard."

He began to take off his shirt and Olivia sat on the bed. "What about the girl?"

"Oh, she's three months pregnant," he reported, shaking his head. "At eleven years old. That girl has been abused, neglected, and forced to grow up faster than she should."

Olivia sighed and held her arms out to him, and he got into bed and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

He rested his head on her breast and then he thought about Jennifer. He couldn't imagine his own daughter going through that. Being eleven years old wasn't supposed to be that complicated.

"She's just a kid," he sighed and she kissed his forehead.

"I know," she said. "But your kids are safe because you protect them, because you're a great father."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they held each other with a new kind of strength that seemed to propel them into a whole different level of intimacy. It felt completely natural and deep, and Olivia relished the moment because she'd never just sat and held someone in a relationship before.

Elliot's ability to withstand the hellish things he dealt with on a daily basis was renewed just being in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Latch Key

Chapter Four

**Chambers of Judge Petrovsky**

**Manhattan Courthouse**

**10:00 AM Friday**

"I have a written police statement from James Matheson that Sharon Zimmerman broke into his apartment, ransacked the place, physically assaulted him and stole said videotape, which the detectives used to pull a confession from my client about the abuse of Jennifer Zimmerman only after he became exhausted of vehemently denying that he ever abused any of Mrs. Zimmerman's children," Harold Rosenberg claimed.

"Your honor," Casey began, knowing that she could appeal to Judge Petrovsky. "The videotape in question was in Sharon Zimmerman's possession only after she retrieved _her_ stolen property."

"Your honor, this is ludicrous," Harold said.

"Judge, this videotape is crucial to putting a child molester and rapist in prison," Casey implored. "The tape shows Mr. Rosenberg's client engaged in oral sex with Jennifer Zimmerman, and a CVS test is in the works to see if James Matheson is the father of her child. I have a sworn statement from Sharon Zimmerman that Mr. Matheson threatened to take her children away if she didn't hand the tape over. He was using his authority to threaten and control Sharon Zimmerman just so that he could prey on her children. Our CSU techs found a camera hooked up in the wall above the kids' bedroom. There was no camcorder found in Mr. Matheson's apartment, so, it's impossible that Sharon Zimmerman stole from him because it's impossible to steal your own personal property."

Judge Petrovsky sighed and looked at Rosenberg.

"Sorry, Mr. Rosenberg," she said. "I have to agree. Yes, Sharon Zimmerman did break in to your client's apartment, but only to retrieve what has been proven to be originally her property. Your motion to preclude the videotape and the confession is denied and everything's fair game. See you at arraignment."

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**11:36 AM**

"Well, this is my lucky day," Casey said as she came in smiling. "After Rosenberg's motion was denied, James Matheson called him and begged to waive a trial. He plead out, allocated. He confessed to sexually assaulting three other young girls in the system. The bastard will be spending the rest of his days in Attica."

"You do work fast," Elliot grinned. "What about Sharon Zimmerman?"

"I'm planning to go ahead with the charges," Casey said. "Even before the sexual abuse of her daughters started, Sharon Zimmerman has left her three children unattended for days at a time, knowing the risks. Huang is going to testify that Jennifer took on the role of being a mother and she got overwhelmed, especially with the sexual abuse and her pregnancy."

"Are you charging Jennifer?" John asked.

"No," Casey sighed. "Considering the emotional and physical hell that girl has been through, I understand why she did what she did. She's not a sociopath. Where is Jennifer now?"

"She's been placed in a foster home," Elliot explained. "Her CVS test is in three days."

"Have you talked to her since?" She asked.

"I am later on this afternoon," John said. "Just to wish her luck."

Elliot sighed. "Did all this happen over two days?"

"That it did," Casey said. "But I'm glad it did. The last think this city needs is fear of ACS. The system is pretty much in tact, and we want to keep it that way."

Cragen came out of his office.

"You guys ready for a new case?" He asked.

Elliot and John looked at each other. "Dare we?" John asked.

"Yeah," Casey said. "Before I get bored."

**Eric and Evelyn Pembrook's Home**

**Flushing, Queens**

**1:45 PM**

Evelyn Pembrook offered John and Casey some water, but they both declined.

"So, you're the detective that helped Jennifer?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes ma'am," John said. "How's she holding up here?"

"Oh, she's doing fine," Evelyn said.

Evelyn was in her middle thirties, with blond hair and bright blue eyes that held nothing but generosity. John knew that Jennifer could trust this family. Eric was a little older, but he was at work. But from the various portraits, John and Casey could tell that they were a loving couple.

"She's upstairs in her room," Evelyn said with a smile. "She's been feeling a little sick because of her pregnancy. She's had nightmares every night, though and Eric has been successful in being the one to comfort her. She's having a little bit of a time trusting me."

"Evelyn?" Jennifer inquired from her perch on the stairs. "Can I talk to them alone, please?"

"Sure sweetheart," Evelyn said. "How are you feeling? Is your stomach still sour?"

"A little," Jennifer said. "Evelyn, please?"

Evelyn grinned and nodded and went into the kitchen to fix Jennifer something that would help her stomach.

Jennifer came downstairs slowly. She now had on some maternity clothes, her belly prominent now that she wasn't in baggy clothing.

She came over and hugged John.

"Thank you for helping me," she said before she sat down. "You too, Ms. Novak. But I still get scared. I get scared that he'll find me and kill me."

"I promise you Jennifer," Casey said firmly, but gently. "James Matheson is never going to get out of prison."

"That's his name?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah," John said.

"I never knew his name," she said.

Her face was pale, and there were dark circles around her eyes. "How long does it take?"

"What?" Casey inquired.

"The pain," Jennifer asked tearfully. "How long does it take for it to-to go away? I miss Eddie and Megs. I love them so much and I want so badly to be with them, but I want to be there for my baby…"

"These things take time, Jennifer," John insisted. "But, you can't give up, okay?"

The girl nodded.

"Can you guys just do me a favor?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure," Casey said with a smile.

"Please, drop the charges against Sharon," Jennifer implored. "She's real messed up, just like me. It won't help her if she's in prison. I just want you to convince her to let me go. The Pembrooks are thinking about adopting me, and I want to be adopted. I like it here. And Eric and I get along really well. He reminds me of my dad. They said that I could keep my baby…I want my mom to see where I'm at, and let her know that I'm okay. That's all she'll really care about in the end."

Casey smiled and nodded.

Evelyn came out of the kitchen with some toast and some water for Jennifer.

"Thank you," Jennifer said. "I'll try and keep it down. So, can you do that for me?"

John nodded and then handed Jennifer his card.

"You can call me anytime, day or night, okay?" He said.

Jennifer nodded and took his card gratefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Latch Key

Epilogue

**Two Weeks Later**

**Chris and Maureen Johnson's Home**

**Queens**

**4:40 PM Saturday**

Chris wanted to have a barbecue for the family since they hadn't gotten together in a while. Fin was back from his vacation.

Casey came over and sat on John's lap with a plate of fruit. They were the highlight of the day, since no one knew that they had been dating for over a year now. Olivia and Elliot were just as surprised as Fin was.

"Thank you so much for giving me a heads up on your vacation," John said, a little bitterly. "Isn't it great that we share that kind of honesty in our partnership?"

"Look, whatever man," Fin said. "You didn't tell us about you dating Casey until today. How honest does that make you?"

"Give it a rest, you two, sheesh," Maureen said as she came out of the house with a bowl of salad.

"Stop," Casey said before she silenced John with a kiss before getting up and joining the other women in the house. "Anything I can help you with, Maureen?"

"Um, nah, everything is pretty much ready," Maureen said as she went over to Olivia. "Hey," she said quietly. "Is dad still uh, having nightmares about when he walked in on me and Chris?"

"No, I think he's gotten over it," Olivia chuckled. "Why, is he still glaring at Chris?"

"Not that I've seen but I'm sure he is," Maureen said, looking out at the men. "I wish daddy would lighten up. Chris is still scared to death and now he's less…spontaneous."

Olivia grinned. "I'll talk to him."

Casey took a small sample of icing from the cake Maureen made. "Mm, wow, you're such a good cook Maureen."

"Thank you," Maureen said proudly. "Chris isn't a bad cook either."

"Hey Case, how's Jennifer doing?" Olivia asked.

"She's okay," Casey sighed. "She's still so traumatized, but she wants to move forward. John talked to her yesterday morning. She said that the Pembrooks were nice people, and that she was liking her new school. The baby's okay, but her doctor said that she would have to go on bed rest soon, because of her age. I dropped the charges against her mother and as a condition, her mother had to let Jennifer be adopted by the Pembrooks. She agreed and Jennifer was so happy."

"Good," Olivia said, inspecting Casey. "You look pretty happy yourself."

"I am," she smiled. "A bittersweet ending for once."

Kathleen came walking past them with a strawberry in her hand, talking on the cell phone as usual. Olivia frowned and grabbed the phone from her in one smooth move.

"Olivia!" Kathleen screeched.

"Your mom grounded you from the phone because it's costing a fortune," Olivia reminded the nineteen year old.

"Oh my God!" She said in frustration. "I forget to pay my half of _one_ cell phone bill, and I'm grounded, but Maureen and Chris get caught in a conjugal visit in her virginal bed and no one says anything!"

"Whoa, actually, your dad almost had a heart attack," Olivia said indignantly. "And I'm not going behind your parents' backs to make sure you can talk to…Lucas? Who the hell is that?"

"My boyfriend from Siena," Kathleen explained. "But _please _don't tell daddy, okay? Keep the phone."

Kathleen bit angrily into her strawberry before walking outside.

Casey, Maureen, and Olivia cracked up.

"Excuse me," John said from the porch. "If you ladies are finished cackling, the men folk are hungry."

"Shut up, John," Casey snipped. "Fix me a plate."

"As you wish dear," he said and she puckered her plump lips into a kiss.

"Thank you," Casey said.

Olivia laughed. "You brat."

"Always," Casey said and the women laughed as they went outside.

"Elliot, stop glaring at your son in law!" Olivia called as she came over to him.

"And stop hyperventilating, you know you're guilty!" Maureen added.

Olivia kissed Elliot softly on the lips and Chris ducked away and went over to Maureen

"Sweetheart, when is your dad going to lighten up?" He asked her.

"Honey, just tell him how you feel," Maureen reasoned.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed. "The man lives three streets over from us! You saw how fast he got here when we had that little disagreement."

"Elliot, Chris is a nice guy," Olivia said as she took a turn about the yard with the suspicious father. "And Maureen will never forgive you for ruining her relationship."

He looked stubbornly at her. "She's my daughter."

"She's also a married woman," she said, standing in front of him. "Listen, she's in a loving, committed relationship now. You have to respect that. She'll always be your daughter, but give her the chance to be a wife."

She kissed his cheek. "You should really see a doctor about your bloodpressure."

Lizzie and Dickie ran up to the couple.

"C'mon dad," Lizzie said as she took his hand. "Dinner's ready. After you replenish your engery, me and Dopo will beat you in a game of soccer."

Elliot put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Ouch. My own daughter."

Olivia smiled.

Casey sighed and gave John a kiss, noticing that he was lost in his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed, caressing over her lower back, and she smiled.

The family gathered around for dinner and had a good time, like always, and John hoped that God was generous to Jennifer Zimmerman and keeping the souls of her siblings.


End file.
